


A Mutual Gratification

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Harry sigue a Draco en medio de la noche al baño donde una vez lucharon... esta vez algo más notable que el Sectumsempra sucede entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mutual Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346128) by [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71). 



**A MUTUAL GRATIFICATION**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/346128>  
  
**AUTOR:**  HPFangirl71  
  
**TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
**DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a HPFangirl71, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
**RESUMEN:**  Harry sigue a Draco en medio de la noche al baño donde una vez lucharon... esta vez algo más notable que el Sectumsempra sucede entre ellos.  
  


* * *

  
  
Era muy tarde por la noche cuando Draco Malfoy se coló en el baño abandonado. Hizo una rápida revisión de la habitación para asegurarse de que no estaba merodeando por ahí Myrte la llorona, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se percató finalmente que se encontraba solo. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts para el octavo año había tenido algunos problemas de frustración sexual. Había demasiados cuerpos masculinos a su alrededor como para no causar tal excitación. Era un infierno, incluso había encontrado a su libido enardecida por Potter, por así decirlo, acerca de sus hormonas trastornadas.  
  
El problema real no era estar cachondo todo el tiempo, era que no había privacidad en los dormitorios, todos los que regresaron al octavo año estaban alojados juntos en cuartos separados de las habitaciones de los estudiantes mas jóvenes como si estuvieran empacados como sardinas. Draco había intentado varias veces correr sus cortinas alrededor de su cama y emitir un encantamiento silenciador, pero sin ningún resultado, simplemente no podía sentirse cómodo con otros cuerpos en su habitación y recientemente, casi había sido atrapado cuando Finnegan abrió sus cortinas de forma inesperada. Afortunadamente, nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo pero la mortificación aun permanecía. Esta noche, estaba buscando un lugar que fuera más seguro y sin duda más privado que en sus anteriores tropiezos.  
  
Draco se bajó los pantalones de su pijama y soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio cuando sus dedos se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de su polla flácida. Desde el final de la guerra Draco había sentido mucha presión, había mucho que escalar para obtener el éxito, el nombre de su familia fue destrozado y su propia reputación estaba por los suelos. Volver a la escuela recién renovada le resultó difícil. La mirada de los demás estudiantes lo seguían constantemente durante el día, él sabía lo que pensaban... que era un mortifago, que tenía la marca oscura en su brazo y Voldemort había establecido su residencia en su casa. Esto era de conocimiento público y ellos le hacían la vida un infierno. Sabía que se preguntaban qué diablos hacía de regreso después de lo que había hecho.  
  
Draco dejó que sus manos se guiaran a sus genitales que sobresalían de sus calzoncillos, podía sentir el flujo de sangre bajar, haciendo que su polla se pusiera dura, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintiera la necesidad de correrse. La guerra había puesto prácticamente un freno a su vida sexual así como con todo lo demás. Solo sabía que si encontraba la manera de liberarse podría relajarse en este entorno semihostil.  
  
Draco trabajaba furiosamente con su mano sobre su erección, deslizándola de adelante hacia atrás sobre su falo rígido, un aluvión de imágenes y pensamientos lascivos aparecieron por su mente, despertando emociones dentro de su joven cuerpo. No fue sino hasta casi veinte minutos después que se dio cuenta que algo estaba saliendo mal. Estaba al borde y después, nada de nada, por alguna razón no era capaz de terminar, él mismo se había frotado muy rudo, incluso había caído tendido en el suelo frio y se había tocado para conseguir una reacción adecuada pero nada parecía funcionar, en cambio, seguía tirando suave sin mucha necesidad de concluir. Un gruñido de frustración salió de su garganta mientras continuaba con sus intentos de lograr un orgasmo, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.  
  
Harry había escuchado como Malfoy había salido de la cama en medio de la noche, como de costumbre, no pudo resistir seguir al rubio, las cosas podrían ser ahora diferentes entre ellos, pero Harry todavía no estaba seguro de confiar en él, especialmente cuando se encontraba rondado por los pasillos en la oscuridad. Últimamente, Harry había decidido tratar a Malfoy con total indiferencia, pero eso no significaba que este no ocupara sus pensamientos; estaba muy impresionado de que Malfoy hubiera tenido el valor de regresar a Hogwarts para su octavo año, no muchos alumnos de Slytherins habían mostrado este tipo de fortaleza y entereza, teniendo en cuenta su reputación, el regreso de Malfoy había sido sorprendente para la mayoría y había sido difícil para los demás estudiantes compartir algún espacio con él. Malfoy se daba su propio crédito y se mantenía a sí mismo alejado, Harry se preguntaba a menudo si él no se sentiría solo de vez en cuando.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Malfoy dentro de este baño, los recuerdos que ambos conservaban del lugar eran lamentables, y no estaba seguro de qué pensar del hombre que escoge un lugar así para esconderse. Lo que sorprendió a Harry aún más fue la razón por la que Malfoy se encontraba actualmente ahí… ¡¡Masturbándose!! ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué no dejaba esa dramática paja y se masturbaba en la cama como el resto de los alumnos?  
  
Harry estaba a punto de darle la espalda y volver a su cama pero la visión de la polla de Malfoy repentinamente tuvo toda su atención. Se encontró a si mismo deseando quedarse. Tuvo la increíble necesidad de mirar a Malfoy derramarse, él sabía que estaba mal observarlo pero no pudo detener la perversa fascinación de mirar. Si Harry fuera completamente honesto consigo mismo el siempre deseó poder ver a Malfoy haciendo eso, verlo en ese estado de desnudez y estimulación sexual. Su calor corporal aumentaba desde la boca del estomago y tuvo que aguantar el no deslizarse y tocarse a sí mismo.  
  
Harry estuvo mirando por un tiempo mientras esperaba que Malfoy se derramara pero él tenía dificultad de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de por qué pero el hombre parecía frustrado y desesperado en sus movimientos. Por unos buenos veinte minutos esperó y sin embargo, todavía le faltaba ver más del hombre en ese estado libertino. En cambio, Malfoy se encontraba desecho porque su cuerpo se reusaba a cooperar. Harry podía decir lo mucho que parecía necesitar liberarse y a pesar de eso fallaba una y otra vez. Repentinamente Harry tuvo una idea pero no estaba seguro si Malfoy aceptaría su ayuda. Sin esperar a pensarlo bien, Harry se quitó la capa de encima y reveló su presencia al hombre medio desnudo que se encontraba tirado en el piso del baño.  
  
Draco lo miró en estado de shock tan pronto Harry apareció repentinamente ante su vista. Él sabía que tenía una capa de invisibilidad pero había pasado tiempo desde que él tuviera que preocuparse de que Potter lo siguiera. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser hoy y justamente ahora que estaba masturbándose? Potter no dijo ninguna palabra, solo le ofreció su mano para que Draco pudiera levantarse. Cuando él se levantó, acercó su cuerpo al de Potter y pudo sentir como se estaba poniendo nuevamente duro. Avergonzado, se apartó y fulminó con la mirada al otro hombre.  
  
— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Potter? — Gruñó Draco  
  
— Bueno, primero solo tenía curiosidad de saber qué hacías pero ahora pienso que podría ayudarte...  
  
Potter terminó de explicar con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba lentamente a Draco.  
  
Lo que sorprendió a Draco aun más fue la mano de Potter tomándolo de la parte superior de su pantalón de pijama. Draco se deslizó hacia atrás en un intento de escapar pero se encontró sin escapatoria al toparse con los lavabos del lugar, Potter se acercó aún más y presiono su cuerpo contra el de Draco y le susurró una invitación exigente directamente en su oído…  
  
— Déjame ocuparme de eso por ti, Malfoy.  
  
Draco miro al hombre de cabellera oscura como si le hubiera brotado una cabeza adicional. La sorpresa se reflejaba claramente en su cara mientras lo miraba fijamente antes de encontrar su propia voz.  
  
— ¿Qué clase de broma estás jugando, Potter? ¡No es suficiente para ti el que me hayas encontrado en uno de los momentos más embarazosos de mi vida para que ahora agregues sal a la herida para hacer de esto algún juego perverso!  
  
— No importa el qué, Malfoy... ¿Por qué no solo puedes aceptar mi ayuda?  
  
— Quizá porque hemos sido enemigos por tanto tiempo, desde que puedo recordar… no soy tonto, Potter  
  
Draco supo que sus palabras salieron a la defensiva pero no pudo evitarlo. Él y Potter nunca habían sido amigos, ni cómo olvidarlo así de repente. Todavía recordaba cuando se negó a darle la mano en su primer día en Hogwarts y ahora aquí estaba ofreciendo tocarle su pene, simplemente no tenía sentido, no en su mente Slytherin de todas maneras.  
  
— Estás en lo cierto, hemos pasado uno del otro desde el primer día, pero creo que finalmente podemos poner fin a nuestro distanciamiento— dijo Potter mientras trataba nuevamente de alcanzar la pijama de Draco.  
  
Draco lo miró con recelo y su mano salió disparada a detenerlo. Sus dedos envolvieron su muñeca y se deleitó con la sensación de calidez que emanaba de ella, ¿Por qué realmente le estaba diciendo que no? Tal vez porque tenía miedo de disfrutar de ello más de lo que debería. Él y Potter siempre habían tenido cierto tipo de relación, cada uno de ellos sacaba lo peor del otro y temía que esto fuera diferente...  
  
— Yo solo necesito saber primero... exactamente, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?  
  
Draco observó a Potter atentamente mientras él analizaba su pregunta y hablaba, lo miraba duramente, retándolo a contestar, miró como vacilaba y vio un ligero rubor que aparecía en el rostro del hombre.  
  
— Porque últimamente te he observado mucho y creo que me gusta lo que he visto, creo que quizá yo pudiese ayudarte en algo para salir de esto, así que déjame tratar, pienso que puedo hacer que ambos disfrutemos de la situación.  
  
Las palabras de Potter dichas en el momento no las pudo analizar y rehusarlas ya que en ese instante él corto el breve espacio entre ellos y lo tomó de la cara presionando sus labios con fuerza contra la boca de Draco. Jadeó por la sorpresa, dándole a Potter la ventaja de introducir su lengua más profundamente en su boca. Draco podía sentir impotente a sus músculos presionándolo sobre el lavabo de porcelana. Podía sentir un calor en su vientre y como su pene se ponía más erecto en respuesta a la invasión de la lengua de Potter, Draco sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía por el otro hombre, pero no podía dejar que se detuviera y parar la presión sexual que crecía entre ellos.  
  
Draco se quedó sin aliento cuando finalmente terminó el beso y se sintió feliz de ver que la propia respiración de Potter también era irregular. Podía ver los engranajes girar en el cerebro del Gryffindor para finalmente hablar.  
  
— Mira, Malfoy, hay dos cosas que quiero realmente en este momento... ayudar a liberarte y follarte justo aquí y ahora…  
  
Draco escuchó la voz rasposa de Potter y el calor que expedía finalmente lo llevó a jalarlo, él sabía que tenía que decir que no, pero había llegado a un punto de desesperación en sus intentos de conseguir un orgasmo para sí mismo y no era como si nunca antes se hubiera encontrado fantaseando con el hombre de cabellera oscura.  
  
— Bien, Potter, primero terminaré y luego dejaré que me jodas… pero solo si antes obtengo mi liberación.  
  
Harry vio directamente a la fría mirada de Malfoy con una determinación inquebrantable, deslizó la mano sobre la tela de franela del pijama de Malfoy abriéndose camino alrededor de la gruesa polla del hombre, de hecho, estaba impresionado por la estructura ósea que sostenía en su mano, jaló la carne erecta en un movimiento de vaivén al cual le faltaba ritmo, pero aun así tenia a Malfoy jadeando de deseo. Presionó su pulgar a lo largo de la hendidura del pene y Malfoy gimió con desespero contra los labios de Potter cuando éste lo besó nuevamente.  
  
— ¿Te gusta o no te gusta, Malfoy?— Susurró.  
La única respuesta que obtuvo de Draco fue un leve gemido que escapó de sus labios. Harry sonrió mientras se presionaba más cerca, teniendo en cuenta la fricción adicional de su cuerpo contra el pene del hombre.  
  
— ¿Te gusta eso?¿Te gusta que sea yo quien lo haga? Te apuesto a que no puedes esperar a que me introduzca en tu pequeño culo precioso en este momento, ¿verdad?  
  
Las palabras de Potter eran tan deliciosamente sucias que Draco se encontró jadeando de deseo. Su boca se apretó hambrienta de deseo contra los labios de Potter y sus manos se deslizaron al desordenado cabello del otro hombre, mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a Potter, la mano alrededor de su pene era implacable en su movimiento de vaivén. Draco sabía que en esta ocasión se iba a venir y duro. La previsión de este tipo de orgasmo lo hizo gritar. El nombre de Potter estaba en sus labios amenazando con salir así como la presión que sentía en su ingle.  
  
Harry se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta posar su boca sobre su pene y dejó que su lengua lamiera juguetonamente la punta de la polla de Malfoy de manera burlona. El sabor salado del pre seminal de Draco hacia que sus bolas se contrajeran de deseo, ¡no podía creer lo mucho que quería coger con este hombre! De alguna manera, en alguna parte de su cerebro sabia que eso probablemente no era una buena situación y que ninguno de los dos estaba pensando con claridad, pero en ese momento a Harry le valía lo mismo. Mientras que su lengua se deslizaba por la abertura de Malfoy, su mano aun mantenía un ritmo constante, los muslos de Malfoy se abrieron para él de buena gana y su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su agujero y regresaba de vuelta a lo largo de su perineo sensible. Podía sentir el estremecimiento de la creciente necesidad del hombre que imitaba sus acciones, una vez más regresó por su camino y Malfoy gimió en voz alta.  
  
— ¡Oh dulce jodido Salazar! Potter... me voy a venir... ¡Joder, si!  
  
Los gritos de Malfoy se hicieron aún más incompresibles cuando Harry aceleró sus movimientos de vaivén de la mano y cuando permitió que la punta de la polla del hombre se deslizara por sus labios fue su perdición. Harry tenia la boca llena de los fluidos liberados de Malfoy cuando este liberó su orgasmo y tragó la amarga esencia lamiendo a su paso la cabeza de la polla de Malfoy ingiriendo hasta la última gota de semen antes de deslizarse hacia arriba para reclamar su recompensa.  
  
— ¿Te sientes mejor, Malfoy?— susurró.  
  
Draco solo logró una leve sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperase después del orgasmo que lo estremeció desde el centro de la tierra. Observó la mirada depredadora de Potter llena de lujuria y supo lo que él estaba esperando...  
  
Con las manos temblorosas, Draco se quitó completamente su pijama, dejando que ésta se deslizara sobre el piso de mármol. Luego se deslizó hasta el suelo y asumió una pose sumisa ante Potter. Oyó como Potter se desnudaba torpemente y luego se arrodillaba detrás de él. Su mano acariciaba el trasero de Draco y de hecho se encontró deleitándose con los toques casi tiernos que recibía, sintió un beso húmedo entre sus omoplatos y escuchó un suspiro escapar de los labios de Potter.  
  
Harry vio como Draco temblaba mientras este caía al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas, no podía creer realmente que Malfoy fuera a hacerlo, toda esa noche había sido extraña y muy surrealista... y en su interior supo lo que tenía que hacer. Si realmente quería que algo más saliera de esto, tendría que hacer lo que era correcto y no dejar que su libido se hiciera cargo.  
  
— Malfoy, esta noche no— susurró, mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía a su lado en el suelo cubriéndolos con la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Draco se sorprendió cuando Potter se negó a follar como habían acordado. En cambio, sintió una gran cantidad de besos suaves sobre su piel, y se acariciaron en la quietud de la noche. Finalmente, se giró y tomó el miembro desatendido de Potter y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que terminó. Potter intentó protestar, pero Draco silenció sus suplicas con besos desesperados, mientras sostenía a Harry que temblaba a través de su orgasmo, lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos y eso tocó algo en su interior. En poco tiempo, tomó a Potter para ayudarlo a encontrar su liberación y algo cambió entre ellos. Era algo tácito y sin pensamientos, algo notable, sin embargo... 


End file.
